Sweet Kiwi
by lalalathisisme
Summary: Kurt tries to help Julian publicly seduce Logan. Rated for language and implied acts.


**A/N: I do not own the characters; they belong to CP Coulter and to Glee. The song is Kiwi by Maroon 5.**

* * *

><p>"Kurt, this is a terrible idea. I can't do this." Kurt shot Julian one of his famous "bitch please" diva faces before continuing down the hallway towards the music room.<p>

"Too late. I already sent a text to all the Warblers to meet in the music room. This needs to happen."

"BUT WHY? I'm perfectly content with him _never_ finding out!"

"No you're not. You're miserably in love. What's the worst that could happen? He doesn't love you back? Then you can leave Dalton without this weighing on your shoulders."

"Yes, but why _this_ song. Why do I have to sing about…about his **juices** down my chin?" Julian stuttered out looking appropriately flustered. "I can't go up there by myself and basically try to…_fuck him through music_."

"Ooh, fuck him through music. I like that term."

"KURT THIS ISN'T FUNNY."

By then, they had reached the doors to the music room.

"Of course it's not funny. But you won't be up there alone. You know me, and Blaine, and the Tweedles, and Wes and David will back you up. We have it all planned out that Logan won't know what hit him until you're straddling his lap and singing about his juices on your chin."

Julian started to protest, but Kurt had already thrown open the doors on the music room. "Ah boys, I see you all got my text. Julian and I have something to say to you all. Or rather, _Julian_ – " that earned Kurt a snarl " – has something he'd like to say to you. Boys? Are you ready?"

And with that, Blaine, Wes, David, Ethan and Evan all joined Kurt up at the front of the music room. Blaine picked up the guitar and David and Wes started singing the back beat. Kurt, Ethan, and Evan started doing a two-step with an emphasis on swinging hips. Julian took a deep breath and while still staring at the floor, started singing.

_You're such a flirt, I know you hurt_

_And so do I, I empathize_

_I see you out, you never cared_

_A conversation that we never shared_

_But it's so strange, it's something new_

_Amazing feelings that I have for you_

_I close my eyes when I'm alone_

_Wonder what it'd be like to make you moan_

Julian finally looked up and walked in front of Logan's piercing green gaze, trying to catch his eye and pull him away from looking at Kurt's body – which was currently sliding on the floor in perfect harmony with Julian's voice and the other two boys.

_I wanna give you something better_

_Than anything you've ever had_

_A stronger and a faster lover_

_The world, it disappears so fast_

Logan finally looked away from Kurt when Julian's voice dropped an octave lower and he basically growled out

_Sweet kiwi_

_Your juices dripping down my chin_

_So please, let me_

_Don't stop it before it begins_

And with perfect harmony with the boys dancing behind him, Julian rolled his hips and thrust on the beat. Logan's breath got caught in his throat, and empowered by that (because Julian _knew_ Logan was watching him), Julian launched into the next verse, making his way towards Logan's chair.

_So give it up, and don't pretend_

_And spread your arms and legs across the bed_

_And when you shake, you won't regret_

_The things I whisper in your ear_

_(What?) I said:_

Julian made his way around Logan's chair and leaned over his shoulder, and whispered into his ear while Kurt, Ethan, and Evan echoed him,

_I wanna give you something better_

_(You wanna give me something better)_

_Than anything you've ever had_

_(Than anything I've ever had)_

_A stronger and a faster lover_

_(A stronger and a faster lover)_

_The world, it disappears so fast_

_(It disappears so fast)_

By now Julian had gathered up the courage (no thanks to a certain Warbler who _texted_ that to Julian earlier) to be as bold as Kurt had joked about before they entered the music hall. He walked back around Logan's chair again and sat himself right upon Logan's lap. Logan sat back in surprise, moving his hands from his lap, and Julian reached up to quickly grab them and put them around his waist, and moved his hands around Logan's neck. He rolled his hips down on top of Logan's.

_Sweet kiwi_

_Your juices dripping down my chin_

_So please, let me_

_Don't stop it before it begins_

_I can't wait to take you home_

_Fingers through your hair_

Julian ran his fingers through Logan's hair.

_Kisses on your back_

_Scratch me with your nails_

_Save me from myself_

_Show me how to care_

_Get everything out_

_Dripping everywhere_

_Lipstick smeared all over your face_

_How much longer must we wait?_

_Don't think that I can wait…_

Caught up in the moment, Julian leaned forward and kissed Logan hard on the mouth. The entire music room went quiet as everyone waited to see what Logan would do, without seeming like they were intruding on this private moment. After a few seconds Julian pulled back, looking flustered, and seemed to come back to where he was and what he was doing and tried to get off of Logan's lap.

Logan's hands tightened around Julian's waist and he pulled Julian back so that once again their bodies were pressed up against each other.

"Sweet kiwi? Your **juices dripping down my chin**?" Logan stuttered out.

"I uh…Kurt thought it would be a – "

"I _don't care_ what Kurt thinks right now. You just **fucked me through song** _in front_ of all of the Warblers."

Kurt leaned over to Blaine and whispered "told you they were meant to be."

"Well….wait, I was successful?" Julian's face went from horror to a small smirk.

Logan slowly blinked and leaned in to whisper in Julian's ear, "I need a visual to go along with the song, in order to get the full effect of what you're trying to say."

Julian flustered and quickly pulled himself off of Logan's lap, grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Uh, thanks for the help everyone but, uh, I – uh we need to get back to – um Stuart now."

And with that Julian and Logan hurried out of the room, still holding hands.


End file.
